Siempre
by Sorcieres de la Neige
Summary: Perturbador, Incesto, Femslash, Crack!, cosas escondidas, insano, problemas. Si después de todo esk quieres entrar, allá tú. Regalo para e inspirado por las chicas del reto Incesto de EEQCR - Gui


**Gui**: Esto es por culpa y para las participantes del reto Incesto del foro **El Escorpión que coleccionaba Rosas** No lo he hecho aposta, ¡lo prometo! Es solo perturbador y punto. Completamente Crack! por cierto.

**Disclaimer**: Lo siento, Rowling, perdóname.

* * *

**Siempre**

Dominique era una niña traviesa. Era una abusona. Que piensas que se les pasa con la edad y todo eso, pero no. Para nada.

Molly siempre había sido su juguete, su niña pequeña en carne y hueso. Su exclava personal. Su flan con tembleque. Suya para cuando quiera y de nadie más.

Sabía que los demás no lo entenderían. Es normal, ella es especial. Molly algunas veces lloraba, pero Molly no tenía nada que entender. Molly era el jueguete. Los juguetes no piensan, no hablan. Molly se callaba. Devía que sí cuando Audrey preguntaba "¿quieres ir a jugar a casa de Dominique?". En realidad no quería.

Cuando llegaba, saludaba a Fleur y a Bill como una niña buena. Miraba a Vic con una súplica en la cara, pero Vic solía estar con Teddy. Teddy a veces veía su mirada y se lo decía. Vic se giraba. No sé, decía. A lo mejor es que quiere jugar con nosotros, como somos mayores. A lo mejor no le gustan las muñecas rotas de Dominique.

Dominique la agarraba de la mano, gritaba un Molly lleno de alegría y Molly pensaba que a lo mejor se arreglaba la cosa y no pasaba nada hoy.

Pero siempre estaba el tirón autoritario y el subir las escaleras como quien sube ante la guillotina, en esa casa francesa, con los franceses que mataron a los reyes sin reparo.

Cerraba la puerta con cerrojo. Uno que estaba muy duro y que nunca conseguía abrir. Luego jugaban a las muñecas, hasta que Dominique se hartaba y Molly se convertía en muñeca. A veces la besaba, en cualquier lugar. Más tarde, salían juntas, como si nada, a merendar, y veían una peli. Al cabo del tiempo, Dominique empezó a arriesgarse y jugaba con su mano en Molly incluso en los momentos de tele. Luego, Audrey la venía a buscar.

En Hogwarts pasaban cosas parecidas. Dominique le robaba el horario a Molly para saber qué hacía, dónde estaba. Molly, como siempre, le hacía caso. Hasta que un día se empezó a hacer preguntas. ¿Por qué se dejaba? ¿A qué le tenía miedo? A su prima, claro, porque era mayor y podía hacer cosas. Pero, ¿Molly no se había vuelto mayor también? Tanto que Dominique hacía cada vez más cosas y Molly acababa disfrutando horrorizada, y lloraba, y Jim, su primo, la miraba y sacaba conclusiones, aunque no decía nada. Una vez, fue Molly la que besó a Dominique, y no al revés. Su prima le pegó por eso. No, gritaba, no. Tú no tienes iniciativa. Tú no.

Empezó a pensar que debía de tener algo así como síndrome de Estocolmo. Pero le gustaba. Se asustó aún más. No quería ir con Dominique, pero iba y ella le hacía daño. No quería que Dominique la dejara plantada pero su prima tenía novios y a veces no acudía. Otras veces llegaba tarde y la regañaba por no saber esperar.

¿Qué era eso? Desde pequeña era víctima de abuso y no lo sabía, o no lo creía. Y ahora quería más de eso, porque era familiar, porque sabía qué esperar, porque no era un pozo sin fondo. Los chicos se le acercaban y a ella le daban miedo. ¿No sería peor con ellos? ¿No le harían daño?

Con más edad empezó a experimentar. Dominique se fue de Hogwarts, se fue de su vida. La liberó, aunque la ataba con la mirada en las cenas familiares. Se tranquilizó. Descubrió cosas nuevas. Vivió, se casó, contó sus problemas, se liberó ligeramente de un trauma de niñez. Estaba bien. Estaba mejor.

Pero delante de Dominique siempre caía. No aoarecía a menudo, pero de vez en cuando, cuando no había nadie, llamaba a la puerta y la besaba, le arañaba el cuerpo y no la dejaba hacer nada más que esperar en silencio o gemir si eso era lo que sentía. Molly se volvía a convertir en su juguete y llorando le pedía que parase si no le dejaba hacer nada. Dominique era implacable, tenía problemas y así los resolvía. No quería ayuda. Tenía a Molly, su flan tembloroso, siempre a sus pies, siempre suya con sus condiciones. Siempre.

* * *

Y esto es todo. Creedme, no es sano, no lo intentéis en casa. Por favor. No quiero ser una mala influencia

**Gui  
SdlN**


End file.
